


Over and Under

by wjmoon (sodapeach)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, past seungseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 20:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon
Summary: Wooseok can’t get over his ex and bonds with his best friend insteadOrHangyul tries to actively date Wooseok, but Wooseok is clueless and hung up on his ex





	Over and Under

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mangetsu_san](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangetsu_san/gifts).

> So this became a lot longer than I expected I’m sorry 😭 if there are any mistakes, please forgive me
> 
> edit: OH I FORGOT TO SAY i wrote this because mangetsu_san said she wanted some gyulcat so i gave her some gyulcat 😤

It had been almost a year — or exactly ten months — since he and Seungyoun broke up, not that he had been counting. It was a breakup he regretted, but it was for the best. There were parts of him he missed such as his sense of humor and the way he looked at people when they spoke like they were the only person in the room, but in the end, they were too different and yet too similar in several ways. He didn’t hate him, but Wooseok felt like the only way he was going to get to move on was by cutting him out of his life like he was kicking a pack a day habit.

So he changed everything about his life. He moved out of his apartment so he wouldn’t be reminded of them spending the night together. He stopped hanging out with their shared friends who had honestly just been Seungyoun’s friends who had accepted him so it wasn’t that big of a deal. He even changed his job because it meant there was less of a chance to see each other. So that’s how he ended up working at a cafe a bus ride away from his new apartment across town. He was near the university so it was always busy, and the college kids usually kept their complaints to themselves.

It had been ten months, and he was starting to forget. The ache in his chest was dull, and he only saw his face in some of his dreams instead of all of them. It was getting better.

Until one day he looked up from the register and saw a familiar face come through the front door with a messenger bag slung over his shoulder and a crooked pair of glasses on his nose. He had the sleepy glazed over look of a college student, but he still had an energetic bounce to his step that Wooseok immediately recognized. It wasn’t Seungyoun, thankfully, but it was his best friend Hangyul instead.

He wanted to duck and hide immediately, but there was no one available to cover his shift so he just kept his eyes down.

“Could I get an iced Americano, please,” Hangyul said with a yawn. It was early in the morning, and he was probably getting a start to his day if he was a student nearby.

“Sure thing,” Wooseok said quietly, turning his back before Hangyul could recognize him.

“Wooseok?” He asked, surprised. 

Wooseok froze, unsure of how he should handle the situation. He wasn’t ready for awkward questions or an even more awkward conversation, but he couldn’t exactly act like he didn’t know him.

He put on his best friendly smile and spun around. “Ah! I didn’t recognize you! How have you been?”

Hangyul laughed. “At that octave?”

Wooseok winced. “I didn’t think you would recognize me.”

“That’s okay,” he said. “I didn’t mean to ambush you like this. Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone.”

Wooseok waves him off. “No, it’s fine. I should have said hi. Let me go get you your coffee.”

Before Hangyul could say anything else, Wooseok slipped off as far as he could without making it obvious he was pouring his coffee as far away from him as possible. He wasn’t avoiding Hangyul specifically, but he was embarrassed to have been caught so off guard all of the sudden. He’d probably text Seungyoun as soon as he left with the coffee Wooseok quickly poured for him, and then Seungyoun would know where he worked and that he obviously was still awkward about the situation. That was annoying. Wooseok may have gone into hiding like a dumb chicken, but he still had his pride.

“Ow!” He yelped as he poured hot black coffee all over his hand from not paying attention.

Hangyul hurried over to the part of the counter he was working and threw him a bundle of napkins. “Shit, are you okay?!”

“I’m fine,” he said, frustrated with himself. He dabbed up the spilled coffee with the napkins with his non-blistered hand. “Thank you.”

“I guess you’re not awake yet either,” he said. 

“I am now,” he grumbled.

Hangyul frowned, not sure what to say. “Try to put something on that if you can. My mom says aloe helps with burns.”

Wooseok smiled, slightly touched if not humiliated. “Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.”

Hangyul took his drink and apologized for burning Wooseok as if it was his fault and rushed out the door to get to his first class. 

Wooseok’s adrenaline was pumping for the rest of the day. Would he tell him that they saw each other? Would Seungyoun show up on his own to see him? Would Hangyul come back? If Hangyul was a student nearby, he would probably see him again. It was nice seeing him even if it was a little daunting. They hadn’t been close, but he did like being around him the few times he saw him.

Wooseok checked his reflection in a stainless steel appliance to see how he looked. Would he think he looked good and then tell Seungyoun about it? It was a lot to consider. Although he did burn himself pouring coffee so if they did talk about him it would probably be something like  _ hey dude your ex burned the shit out of himself today  _ followed with an  _ oh word I didn’t even know he knew how to make coffee, _ and they would laugh and play League all night because Wooseok was just a thing of the past. A blip on the radar. A piece of shell in the omelette. Spilled coffee on a countertop… He sighed. He didn’t know why he was getting so worked up. It was completely out of his hands.

That night he had trouble falling asleep due to the million thoughts in his head. Seeing Hangyul all of a sudden completely unnerved him, but there was a part of him that  _ wanted  _ to see him to come back. Maybe it was because of how he missed the past, but the prospect excited him enough to toss and turn for most of the night.

The next day he went back to work, and he couldn’t help but feel nervous. The idea lingered in the back of his mind that any minute now someone he knew could come in, and every time the door opened, he felt his heart stop. But then his shift ended, and no one came. He was old news, and he would have been lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed. But there was nothing he could do about it. For all he knew, Hangyul rushed to class as soon as he left (late because of Wooseok spilling his coffee) and forgot all about it by the time it was over.  _ Oh well. _

By the end of the day, he wasn’t as bothered as he thought. He still had the minimal buzz provided by a chance encounter, but it was for the best that Hangyul (or someone else) never returned. It was what he wanted, after all. He was the one who wanted space and a fresh start away from his old life. He couldn’t just have the parts he missed, because that wasn’t fair at all to the specific person he was avoiding. No one could get hurt if they never saw him again except for that one accidental coffee run which, in the grand scheme of things, was only a microsecond of his life. He served thousands of customers before in less time than that and he remembered nothing about them. He was just a grain of sand suspended in the cosmos and nothing more.

The next day he was too busy to wonder who could walk through the door. He was prone to wistful daydreaming, but for some ungodly reason it was like every student on campus needed a latte. They were going to have to put a cow on tap at this rate. Where was the lactose intolerance representation? Did the dairy industry specifically decide to do a case study at his place of work at 7:30 in the morning? At this rate he was never going to get the smell of steamed milk out of his hair.

“Could I get an iced Americano please,” a low husky voice said, and for the first time in several orders, Wooseok actually looked up from the register, jarred from the different order. This wasn’t a latte. Who dare break his pattern like this all of the sudden? “And maybe a slice of carrot cake?”

He looked back up Hangyul who was less sleepy than before and not nearly as rushed. He was expectantly waiting for Wooseok to respond who just looked back at him stupidly like he was waiting for his thought to load. 

“No cake then?” Hangyul asked, waving his hand in front of his face.

“Ah! One iced Americano and one slice of carrot cake, coming right up,” he dashed off, wondering what version of Internet Explorer he had installed in his brain that morning. 

He handed the order back to him quickly to get it over with, and Hangyul blinked. “I still have to pay.”

“Right!” He rang up the total, and Hangyul paid in cash before leaving. Except he didn’t leave. He sat down. At a table. A few feet away. And pulled out a laptop. Where he sat. At the coffee shop. Where Wooseok worked. Wooseok’s coffee shop. With his laptop. And his coffee. And his cake that Wooseok had placed in a togo container for him because he was supposed to  _ leave.  _

“Excuse me,” the next customer said to get his attention.

“Right, sorry,” he said and went back to work, ignoring the fact that his ex’s best friend was within cup throwing distance. This was a terrible inconvenience. How could he do this to him? What did he ever do to deserve this? Why was he there by himself? Was Seungyoun going to show up too? The thought horrified him. If he saw so much as a beanie come through that door he was going to run home abandoning the cafe to the mercy of its caffeine deprived customers.

The latte rush died down, and he forced himself to look busy by wiping down counters, picking up trash from the tables, and whatever busywork he could find for himself. Out of the corner of his eye (he wasn’t watching, he swore), he saw Hangyul scowling at his laptop and fervently typing away as though his life depended on it. He idly picked up his empty coffee cup and sipped at the straw before sitting it down, not noticing that there wasn’t anything left. He was on autopilot, and Wooseok thought his classes must be hard. 

He twisted his mouth and looked back at the counter. He did get a few free drinks as a perk for working there, and he felt responsible for Hangyul because he was older. Whatever, he wasn’t going to let the kid suffer because he obviously had no idea what he was doing.

Wooseok left and returned with a new coffee, stealthily replacing the empty cup with the chewed up straw with the fresh drink and bolted before Hangyul ever noticed he was there. He watched him idly pick up his cup again, sip, and look at it startled, almost choking on the coffee.  _ Oops. _

Hangyul looked around surprised, wondering where the coffee came from, and Wooseok strategically ducked away so that he wouldn’t accidentally make eye contact with him. He didn’t do it because he wanted him to know he did it, he did it because he felt bad for him. Not having the time to start an official inquiry, Hangyul returned to the work he was doing, and Wooseok worried his face was going to get permanently stuck like that.

At some point during the day, the table was vacated, and he hadn’t even noticed him leave. It was strange, but it wasn’t like he usually noticed when customers left, but for some reason Hangyul’s presence had been so  _ threatening _ , he was sure once he walked out it would leave a chill in the air. But it didn’t. He was just gone — a student minding his own business.

For another day, Wooseok’s shift ended, and he went home. That was his routine those days. Just going to work and going home and going to work again. But that was what he wanted, he supposed. That was what he signed up for so there was no point in complaining about it.

The next day he was back again, this time without the latte rush. Everything was back to normal, and he didn’t even think about the possibility of a mystery guest until he showed up in line again. There was no way he could afford to drink that much coffee. Wooseok was going to have to scold him about his spending habits once he got the chance. This must have been a habit he picked up from Seungyoun, and Wooseok felt a jab in his stomach. He didn’t need a reason to think about him like this. Hangyul needed to go find another coffee shop.

“Iced Americano and carrot cake?” He asked.

“Just the coffee, thanks,” he said. “How have you been?”

“Fine,” Wooseok parroted as he punched in the order. 

Before Hangyul paid he decided to ask a question that threw him through a loop. “What time does your shift end?”

“2:00 today,” he said, surprised.

Hangyul looked at the time on his phone and furrowed his brow. “Alright.”

He didn’t offer much of an explanation, but Wooseok didn’t need one. He was allowed to be curious for no reason, and Wooseok was allowed to pretend that he didn’t find the question weird at all. But Hangyul was always a little different. It wasn’t  _ not  _ like him to ask questions that didn’t have a purpose so really it was none of Wooseok’s business.

After that, Wooseok finished up his day without any other surprises, and as he was wrapping up, a familiar face came in, out of breath like he had been running.

“Oh good, I didn’t miss you,” Hangyul said. “Come on, let's go get something to eat.”

Wooseok could barely get out the  _ what  _ lingering on his tongue before he was following Hangyul out of the cafe down the street. The one good thing about Hangyul being close to his height was that he wasn’t difficult to keep up with even though he still felt like he was sprinting.

“Where are we going?” He finally said after they were several blocks away from his work in the opposite direction he needed to go to get home.

Hangyul stopped and scratched his head. “I’m not sure. I thought it was this way.”

“What was?”

“The chicken feet place,” he said. “That’s still your favorite, right?”

“Yeah,” Wooseok said, surprised he remembered. “Don’t you hate spicy food?”

“I don’t mind it this once since you like it, but I can’t find it,” he said annoyed with himself.

Wooseok didn’t really  _ want  _ to hang out with him, but at that point he felt obligated because of how disappointed he looked. He pulled out his phone and looked at the map, and the restaurant he was sure Hangyul wanted was a side street over.

“I think it’s this way,” Wooseok said, taking the lead. He was still in his uniform and suddenly felt self conscious about going into another business. But what was he supposed to do, say no?

Hangyul followed closely to his side because of how narrow the alleyway was. Steam came down from the pipes above and it smelled like garbage, stale water, and motor oil. 

“Wait,” Hangyul grabbed his elbow and pulled him to the side away from a puddle of spilled oil with chunks of old food floating at the top, saving him from planting his shoe directly in the middle.

Wooseok gagged. “Oh my god. Thanks.”

“No problem,” he said, and then Hangyul walked faster, stepping in front of him. Wooseok looked up and saw the white sign with the glowing red rooster.  _ Ah. _

They walked inside to find a vacant restaurant, and Wooseok wasn’t sure they were open until an old man shouted at them to come in. He was missing a few of his front teeth, but he had a grandfatherly smile that made a person want to eat more just to make him happy.

They sat down at a small round table that made even his knees bend to his chest. He had to hook his legs under the seat to get comfortable, but it was cosy.

“I’m surprised they’re open this early,” Wooseok said, used to going to places that served his favorite food in tented bars during the late hours of the evening with drinks.

Hangyul looked around. “I’m not sure they  _ are _ open.”

Wooseok laughed. “He didn’t kick us out.”

“I think that means we can eat,” he said.

They ordered, and while they waited for their food, it was time for some small talk. Boy did Wooseok hate small talk. The only thing they had in common was Wooseok’s ex, and as far as he was concerned, that topic was off limits.

“So why did you bring me here,” he asked finally. 

“I thought we could catch up,” Hangyul said. “And to say thank you for the free coffee.”

“I didn’t think you knew it was me.”

“I’m not that dumb,” he laughed. “I just didn’t want to say anything and get you in trouble.”

“Oh,” he blinked. “I didn’t think about that.”

“Listen, I know I’m good looking but people don’t usually just leave drinks on my table for me,” he said.

Wooseok rolled his eyes. He was all too familiar, and he couldn’t help but laugh. “I watched you drink from the same empty cup about fifteen times and felt like someone had to do something about it.”

“And that’s why I’m here to catch up and to say thank you,” he smiled, and Wooseok thought he looked like a baby. Hangyul had an older looking face by several years, but he was three years younger than him and Wooseok was only reminded of that when he spoke or when he smiled like he did then. 

“What were you working on?” Wooseok asked, actually curious. 

“I have a paper due,” he said. “It’s not really a big deal, but I put it off too long.”

“That’s the worst,” Wooseok sympathized. “You wanted to be a sports major, right?”

He shook his head. “I mean I did, but I’ve got a bad ankle, and I’m tired of doing things to fuck it up.”

“Ahhh,” he said. He didn’t know about that, but they hadn’t really talked about his health before. Most of what he knew about him was brought up casually by Seungyoun. “So what are you going for?”

“Social work,” he said.  _ Right. He was adopted.  _

“That could be a really good fit for you!”

Hangyul’s expression brightened. “You think?”

“Yeah, I would have never thought of that, honestly, but it seems perfect,” he said, encouraging him. “What’s your paper on?”

He sighed. “Stem cell therapy.”

Wooseok made a puzzled expression.

“Turns out you still have to take science and math classes no matter what degree you want to get,” he said. He propped his chin on his hands and pouted, and Wooseok thought he looked like a puppy then.

Wooseok laughed. “Well that just isn’t fair, is it?”

He shook his head, still propped and pouting. “Not one bit.”

The restaurant owner brought over a heaping plate of chicken feet, and Wooseok’s mouth watered at the sight of the bright red sauce. “This looks delicious.”

Hangyul’s eyes were wide as he looked at the plate, but his reaction was for the opposite reason. “This looks spicy.”

“Hottest feet in the country,” the man gave a hearty laugh, smacking Hangyul on the back. “It’ll put hair on your chest and make you taller.”

“I think I’m going to die,” Hangyul mumbled as he walked away.

“It can’t be that spicy,” Wooseok said. He put on a kitchen glove and grabbed a foot, sticking it in his mouth to prove his point. His eyes widened in horror. “Oh my god.”

“Oh no.”

Wooseok swallowed what he bit off as quickly as he could before reaching for his glass of water. “It’s not that bad.”

Hangyul looked at Wooseok and back at the plate with a pathetic expression. “I don’t know.”

“It’s just because I haven’t eaten all day,” Wooseok insisted. “It’s probably fine.”

Hangyul put on his own glove, slowly and carefully and surgically. He closed his eyes and took a scared breath. “Probably fine.”

He reached out and grabbed a piece. He brought it to his nose first and smelled it and immediately started coughing from the spice. “Holy shit!”

“It’s fine!” Wooseok promised. “It’s not even hot to me anymore.”

Hangyul trusted him and bit the end. “Oh my god.”

“What is it?”

“It tastes like pain,” he said with tears in his eyes. 

“Oh no…”

“You gotta eat this. I can’t.”

“All of this,” Wooseok half shrieked, half whispered.

“I can’t do it,” he said, crying and fanning himself. “You’ve gotta.”

Wooseok looked at the giant pile of  _ nuclear  _ spicy chicken feet that was probably enough food for five Wooseoks and thought he was having a nightmare. 

“I can’t eat all of this by myself,” he whispered.

“Not all of it,” Hangyul sobbed into a napkin with the hand that hadn’t touched the sauce. “Just enough to get us out of here.”

Wooseok looked back at the plate in distress and to the owner with the grandfatherly smile who would never forgive them if they didn’t feast on his prized chicken feet.  _ No wonder there was no one in here. The food is cursed. _

“If I eat this, promise me we will never go anywhere without checking for reviews first ever again,” he whispered.

“I promise,” Hangyul said with a red face of pain.

Wooseok pulled on a second glove and took another foot in his other hand. He closed his eyes and said a prayer.

Once he reached the bottom of the pile, he was actively hallucinating. Hangyul had three eyes and a tail, and he was sure that the owner was dancing with a skeletal dragon on top of the counter. He wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his head and closed his eyes.

“Are you okay,” Hangyul asked.

“I’m going to puke,” Wooseok said.

“Let’s get you to the bathroom,” he jumped up. Wooseok waved him off, but Hangyul dragged him towards the back, not taking no for an answer. Wooseok grabbed onto his arm that was too muscular for someone who had given up sports, but the burning fire in his stomach was too hot for him to care about how strong he was. 

Wooseok stumbled into the stall, balancing himself on the walls that wavered like a mirage while Hangyul hung out near the sink. He emptied the contents of his stomach, bringing the fire back up, and he could barely catch his breath. The searing pain was unbearable. He was never going to eat spicy food again.

“Are you okay in there?” Hangyul asked, worried. 

Wooseok gasped for air. “I’m fine!”

He finally steadied himself and emerged to rinse his mouth out in the sink. “That was awful.”

“I’m so sorry,” he said, shaking. “I should have helped you eat that.”

Wooseok waved his hands. “No, there’s no way you could have. That man has a contract with the devil.”

“What do we do,” Hangyul frowned.

“We pay, and then we go find me ice cream,” Wooseok said, his voice hoarse and hollow.

“Ice cream?” He asked, surprised. “You’re still hungry?”

“No,” Wooseok said, stumbling out of the bathroom, still too dizzy to walk alone.

It was a well known secret among spicy food enthusiasts that the secret to saving an esophagus from turning itself inside out if the spicy food had to come back up, was to coat it with ice cream. Wooseok wasn’t a wimp, but he wasn’t trying to spend the night alone in the emergency room over one plate of chicken feet.

Wooseok made a beeline to the nearest convenience store, found a tub of vanilla ice cream, and opened it up as quickly as possible, scooping the contents into his mouth with the wooden spoon. His stomach churned, but he hoped once the cold coating hit his insides, he wouldn’t have to write out his last will and testament on the back of the receipt. 

Hangyul couldn’t stop apologizing like it was personally his fault that Wooseok had liquified his own insides out of some deeply embedded sense of obligation to mollify elders and the fact that he couldn’t subject Hangyul to the most gruesome death he could have ever imagined. No, it was clearly his own fault that he ate everything himself, but he was too pissed about the situation to bother comforting the younger boy. In fact, his grovelling in a way was making him feel better about the fact that he had lava boiling in his stomach.

“I should have never taken you there,” he said, pleading for forgiveness.

Wooseok was silent. Not because it was his fault but because he thought that if he dared open his mouth, fire would come out. Hangyul’s pupils were shaking waiting for him to say something. Anything.  _ I’m sorry, friend, but if I speak, we might both die. _

“Let me make it up to you,” Hangyul blurted out. “Anything you want.”

_ “Anything?” _ Wooseok asked with a mouth full of vanilla ice cream that threatened to dribble down his chin.

Hangyul looked at him with wide nervous eyes ready to risk it all to save Wooseok’s stomach. 

Wooseok’s request was simple but purposeful. You see, by joining their little rendezvous at the chicken shack for demons, he had missed his bus, and although he didn’t mind waiting for the next one, he didn’t love the idea of waiting at the stop while his insides imploded. Fortunately for him, he happened to know that Hangyul had a car from the few times they hung out before. He got it not long after he turned 18, and he drove like a careful old man who hated speeding or reckless sharp turns. It was the direct opposite from his personality and the perfect driver for someone who was as sick as he was.

The request took Hangyul by surprise, but he didn’t seem to mind except for the fact that his car was on campus. Wooseok immediately regretted asking because now he had to walk all the way to a school he didn’t go to when he could have just sat at the bus stop and suffered quietly instead of making a big deal about it. He was embarrassed.

“Actually, you know what, you probably have somewhere you need to be,” Wooseok said as they walked back and his stop was just in sight. “I don’t mind waiting for the bus. I’m feeling better already.”

He lied, but it was necessary.

Hangyul shook his head. “Absolutely not. If I don’t take you home myself, I won’t know if you got home safe.”

“I’ll be fine,” he insisted.

“What kind of guy would I be if I took that for an answer?”

He had a point. Hangyul was a good kid who tried his best to take care of people even if he was a bit clumsy at times. Wooseok looked at his stop and sighed. He was just going to walk with him to campus and let him drive him home like he stupidly asked.

Wooseok took an antacid when he was finally back in his small apartment alone where he could swear at the gods for letting ghost peppers exist on the earth. He changed into something comfortable and flopped down onto his bed where he could spend the rest of the afternoon watching a movie on his laptop free from pain or social interaction. 

About an hour in, his phone buzzed which was strange because no one really messaged him. It was a notification from instagram, and he hadn’t posted in months due to the fact that he was fervently avoiding being  _ seen.  _

He recognized the display name instantly and picked up his phone to read the direct message. “Sorry to bother you. I don’t have your number, but I wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

Wooseok smiled to himself, a sucker for being thought about.

“Thanks for checking on me. I’m fine now it’s not that bad,” he replied with a smiling cat emoji for emphasis. It really didn’t hurt that much anymore. Even his mood was better.

A few minutes passed before Hangyul replied, and Wooseok kept pausing his movie to check the screen to see if he left him on read. Did it matter? No. Was he still going to check between lines of dialogue? Yes. Then he wondered if people could turn off read receipts and spent a stupid amount of time DMing himself from a separate account to see if he could do it to make sure, but he wasn’t able to come to a positive conclusion. He wasn’t sure why he was anxious, but he really wanted to know if he got his message. After all, he needed to make sure to thank him for taking him home.

Another hour passed before he got a response. He couldn’t stand it anymore. It wouldn’t matter if he double-texted him because he was merely thanking him for doing something nice. It was fine.

He picked up his phone, opened the instagram app, clicked on the DMs, then clicked on Hangyul’s name, and tried to come up with a thoughtful double-text that was only meant to show his gratitude.

“Before I forget,” he typed.  _ Nice, this way it looks like I’m busy but thoughtful.  _ “I just wanted to say thank you for taking me home even though you didn’t have to and for–.”

_ NO! _

Before he could finish his thought, the screen showed Hangyul typing in the message. He backspaced as fast as he could one key frantically at a time until his message was gone, praying that he hadn’t seen him typing. But then Hangyul stopped typing too.  _ Oh no. _

He waited for a bit, and a message didn’t come through. That meant it was his turn, right? It was fine. He was just thanking him. He took a brave breath and started typing again, and before he could send his second message, he saw Hangyul typing again. 

It was a long game of message tug-o-war with both of them too polite to interrupt the other but both having something to say. Wooseok huffed. He needed to thank him if it was the last message he ever sent so he sent his message and waiting. 

Hangyul said it wasn’t a problem at all and that he actually lived close by. Wooseok wondered if that meant they were going to run into each other at some point. If Hangyul lived close, then a certain person might visit him and accidentally run into Wooseok too. He swallowed. The odds of that were nearly impossible, but the prospect terrified him. While he was busy being nervous about a meeting that wouldn’t happen, a second message came through. 

“Because it’s easier than instagram, here’s my number. Text me anytime you want.”

Wooseok stared at the number on the screen for a few seconds before he registered what it was. He didn’t have Hangyul’s number. He’s never had Hangyul’s number before. There had never been a reason for him to. He held down his thumb on the screen and copied it. Saving it wouldn’t hurt anything. If he didn’t save it, an awkward situation could arise. 

But he needed to make sure that Hangyul knew he saved it because that was just a common courtesy. That was the only reason he opened his text messages to send him something to let him know. 

“It’s Wooseok” was simple enough. Not too enthusiastic but didn’t leave any room for doubts that it was, in fact, him.

A few seconds passed before he got his confirmation text, and of course he had to send back a second conformation text and that lasted until he fell asleep later that night because he was polite and not because he genuinely enjoyed talking to him all night, of course.

The next day at work Wooseok was energized. He didn’t care what kind of lactose fueled frenzy burst through the door because he could handle anything. He was practically born to pour hundreds of cups of coffee with hearts and butterflies made of milk. Alright, maybe he needed to consider something more ambitious, but for the first time in months, he felt like a human being.

He served the first wave of customers without making a mistake, and he credited that to getting a full night’s sleep.

He didn’t even jump when a familiar face came through the door this time. Already, he felt like he had become a part of his routine.  _ Iced Americano and a dessert if he has homework.  _

“What can I get for you,” he asked, pretending like he didn’t know him more than as just another customer.

Hangyul scratched his chin that was beginning to sprout a scruffy stubble. Wooseok thought that the stubble suited his manlier appearance. He made a note to tell him later if they talked at all.

“I think one iced Americano and two egg breads,” he said, digging out his wallet.

“Two?” Wooseok asked.

“I didn’t have time to eat breakfast,” he said. 

Wooseok frowned. That wasn’t enough food that late in the morning for him. He needed to eat more. 

“You’re not dieting are you,” he grumbled quietly.

“No, I just overslept,” he laughed as he handed Wooseok a wad of bills. Wooseok smoothed them out, but he had a lot to say about it. Hangyul was spending more than he had, he wasn’t eating enough, and what he was eating was from an overpriced cafe that took advantage of tired, desperate college students. If he wasn’t at work, he would have had to scold him before taking him somewhere for a proper meal.

“Don’t do that,” Hangyul said, quiet enough where the other customers and employees couldn’t hear.

Wooseok looked up surprised.

“I promise I’m eating well,” he continued.

“Real food,” Wooseok hissed, unable to control himself.

“Then I wouldn’t get to say hi to you every day,” he said, and Wooseok’s cheeks burned for some inconceivable reason. He hung his head and went back to make his coffee, careful not to show how flustered he was to be  _ noticed.  _ After cutting himself off from pretty much everyone, he got used to being a faceless but still pretty part of everyone’s day. If some major tragedy happened, no one would remember what the barista looked like. No one came in to see  _ him.  _ Except now Hangyul, he guessed. He was a kind kid. Foolish. But kind.

He took his order and found a table nearby, pulling out his laptop to work again. Wooseok wondered if it was another paper on something for a class that didn’t matter in the end. He hoped that useless classes wouldn’t keep him from getting a good job because he had a big heart and obviously cared about it a lot. He couldn’t remember Hangyul ever being one to  _ study,  _ but there he was living at the cafe _ .  _ He sighed. At least he was trying.

An hour passed, and Wooseok glanced up to check on him. Hangyul idly slurped at an empty cup of coffee, unaware that he had emptied it already and he hadn’t touched his food. Wooseok exhaled sharply, aggravated. He walked over to the table and took Hangyul’s food and cup away, and the younger looked up at him and called out for him to stop, but Wooseok would not be stopped. He popped the lid off of the coffee and refilled it with more iced coffee and reheated the bread for him. He had to do everything for him, and he wasn’t even dating his best friend anymore. Ridiculous. 

He set his food back down and returned to work without saying anything or acknowledging the raspy  _ thank you _ Hangyul offered to his back. He had too much to do for the day.

His shift ended at the usual time, but Hangyul was still at the table busy working and he was out of coffee again. Wooseok shook his head and reached into his wallet, pulling out enough money for two bottles of water and rung it up at the register. His job perks did not include the stuff he didn’t personally grind and brew himself.

He took off his apron and dropped it into the chair across from Hangyul and sat diagonally from him so that the laptop screen wouldn’t cover his face. He slid the cold water bottle across the table to get the other’s attention. “Drink this.”

Hangyul looked up surprised. “What?”

“Your kidneys need a break,” he said, exhausted from standing on his feet all day.

“Oh, thank you,” he unscrewed the bottle cap and drank, his adam's apple bobbing as he gulped. Wooseok wasn’t sure why he watched it so carefully. He wiped the excess moisture from his mouth with the back of his hand and went back to typing. “You finished for the day?”

“Yep,” Wooseok said, watching him work.

“Do you have any plans?”

“Just going to go home and watch a movie or two,” he said. “How much work do you have left?”

Hangyul frowned. “I think a few more pages. You don’t have to stay if it keeps you from your movie time.”

“You can’t get free drinks if I go home,” he said. 

Hangyul looked up as the realization hit that the constant stream of coffee hadn’t been from his own resourcefulness at all, but had been, in fact, a result of a dedicated guardian angel who couldn’t stand to watch him slurp from an empty straw. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I know,” he said in a bored and uncaring manner. “But if you screw up your paper from exhaustion while under my care, I don’t want to have to go have a word with your professor.”

“Are you going to kick his ass?” Hangyul asked, amused.

Wooseok stuck his leg out from under the table and swung it threateningly from left to right. Hangyul sighed and shook his head. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t fight anyone,” he said.

“I’ll fight everyone,” Wooseok insisted.

“Please don’t do that.”

“I’ve gotta,” Wooseok said. Hangyul laughed so loudly it reverberated in the cafe, and Wooseok’s face turned red from all the stares. Hangyul ducked behind his laptop, also aware of all the extra attention he drew to them. After they were quiet for a while, the customers lost interest, and he could finally breathe. 

“I think I’ve been studying for too long,” Hangyul said, standing up. “Let’s go.”

_ Let’s? Both of us? _

Wooseok wanted to open his mouth and say that he was going to go home, but the words wouldn’t come out. Instead, he found himself following him out like he was bewitched. 

“What do you want to do,” Hangyul asked. 

_ I want to go home and watch a movie in my pajamas. _

“I don’t know,” he said instead. “I haven’t thought about.”

“You said you were going to watch a movie?”

“Yeah,” Wooseok said.

“Let’s go.”

_ Wait! _

Hangyul set off walking with his laptop bag slung over his shoulder in a direction that Wooseok wasn’t sure about, but he felt like he was supposed to follow him. Hangyul stopped and turned back. “You coming?”

“Yeah,” he called out.  _ I guess??? _

They stood in line at the movie theater in the middle of the afternoon when no one was there. He didn’t know why he was so nervous, but he guessed because they had never really hung out before just the two of them. There was always Seungyoun. He was the reason they were ever in the same room together, and it wasn’t like the three of them went to the movies a lot.

Hangyul squinted at the screen with the movie times, forgetting to wear his glasses. “What do you like?”

“What are you in the mood for?” He tried to get Hangyul to pick since it was his idea. He obviously wanted to go to the movies and somehow Wooseok ended up there with him for no conceivable reason.

He shook his head. “You’re older so you get to choose.”

Wooseok twisted his mouth in thought. He would have to choose carefully then. What would Hangyul and he both like? Zombies? Romance? Ah, everyone liked The Avengers. There was also one of those movies playing. 

As it turned out, there was not an Avengers movie playing, but there was a showing of a horror film at that moment so honestly, how bad could it be? It was a popular film.

In the dark, Wooseok felt swallowed up by the theater. They skipped the popcorn and snacks because, well, they were expensive, and also because Hangyul had like a liter of coffee in his system and Wooseok didn’t want his organs to shut down. It was better for him too, because his face puffed up when he ate that much salt, and he didn’t want to come out of the theater looking more frightening than the movie.

“I don’t get scared,” Hangyul said before the movie started. “But it’s fine if you do.”

“I don’t get scared either,” Wooseok said. It was just a movie. He could out-brave Hangyul. 

The lights dimmed as the movie started, and Wooseok eased comfortably down into his seat. It was just like watching a movie at home but on a bigger screen. He should have probably felt nervous being out and about with someone he wasn’t close to, but he felt comfortable around him. A little overwhelmed at times but comfortable.

The movie wasn’t so bad. It had a few jump scares and an eerie premise but nothing he couldn’t handle. He hoped it wasn’t too boring for Hangyul who didn’t seem to know what fear was based on the tension — or lack thereof — by his side. He didn’t want to look and risk making things awkward, but he was pretty sure Hangyul was asleep. 

He was frozen. How was he supposed to make sure Hangyul hadn’t gotten bored and fallen asleep? If he had picked a boring movie, his exquisite film taste would never be trusted again. His pulse heightened as he risked turning his head slightly to the right just enough to see for himself, and he almost gathered up the nerve to look when the ghost on the screen lunged forward, scaring the shit out of him.

Wooseok balled his hands into fists, ready to fight the darkness and jumped back into his seat. He heard a happy chuckle next to him as Hangyul grabbed his wrist to keep him from swinging. Wooseok clutched at his chest with his free hand from how startled he was and let out a breath. Hangyul guided his raised arm with the remaining clenched fist to the armrest and held it for a moment before letting go. Wooseok flexed his hand before drawing it back to his side where he could comfortably grip the seat. He wasn’t scared, he was just surprised.

For the rest of the movie, he felt a curious pair of eyes glance at him every so often that made it hard to concentrate on the woman getting eaten alive by the longhaired ghost. He wasn’t staring so much as making sure Wooseok didn’t square up again. Self conscious about it, Wooseok leaned over just enough to whisper where Hangyul could hear. “It’s not that scary.”

“Whatever you say,” he whispered back.

“What do you mean it wasn’t scary,” Wooseok demanded as they walked back to the car. The sky took on a lazy shade of blue while they were inside, and Wooseok realized he had spent the whole day with him somehow.

“I just don’t get scared easily,” Hangyul said nonchalantly. “It’s okay that you do.”

“I don’t!”

“It’s cute,” he teased.

“It is  _ not  _ cute,” Wooseok said, almost stomping after him. “Who are you to call me cute? I’m three years older!”

“It’s not my fault if you’re cute when you’re scared,” Hangyul said. He raised his hands and balled his fists to tease him. “Always ready to fight someone, aren’t you.”

“I’ll fight  _ you  _ if you don’t cut it out!”

“Oooh! So tiny!” Hangyul heckled, skipping back as Wooseok swung at him.

“We’re the same size!” Wooseok cried out.

“Hardly!” 

He almost took off his shoe and threw it at him, but he would have risked losing his insole. That would  _ not  _ have helped his argument in the tiniest bit. 

To be extra annoying, Hangyul opened the passenger door for him and waited for Wooseok to get in. He almost refused, but he didn’t feel like being heckled anymore.

Before he closed the door for him, Hangyul made sure to drive his point home. “Wouldn’t want any ghosts to snatch you away before we leave.”

Wooseok was furious. This was by far the strangest and most exhausting friendship he had ever had. They were friends right? Well they could be if Hangyul stopped being annoying.

“Well that was fun,” he said, getting into the driver’s seat. 

Wooseok tried not to glare. He looked at the time on his phone and sighed. He happened to know on very good authority that the younger had not eaten all day. He hadn’t either, but he wasn’t trying to survive college classes either. Someone was going to have to take care of Hangyul, and it didn’t look like anyone else was capable of doing the job. He needed to eat well if he was going to be a social worker.

“Let’s go get something to eat,” he said.

Hangyul looked back at him surprised. “You not ready to go home?”

“I think we need meat,” he said, following his own train of thought and not bothering to share how he came to that conclusion, but Hangyul would have been a fool to refuse. After all, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity to have Wooseok offer to spend more time than he had to with a human who he wasn’t extraordinarily comfortable with.

Hangyul scratched his head. “I don’t know if I can afford that.”

“I’ve got it,” he waved his hand to tell Hangyul to drive. “You got the movie tickets so dinner’s on me.”

The driver perked up at that and drove off, letting Wooseok be his navigator. They found a barbecue place nearby, and he thought they needed more people to make it worthwhile, but there wasn’t anyone else he felt like inviting. Hopefully Hangyul wouldn’t feel so inclined either.

“I didn’t know you were a big meat eater,” Hangyul said.

“I’m not, but I guess it’s just that kind of day.”

“Pork belly or beef?”

“Hmmm,” Wooseok thought. “What do you like?”

“I haven’t had beef in a while,” he said, hopeful.

Wooseok rolled his eyes, feeling his wallet evaporate into thin air. “Beef it is.”

Hangyul bounced his hands on the steering wheel like an excited child. He was just a big gruff baby, wasn’t he? Wooseok was going to have to personally keep him from breaking something at this rate.

The made it to the restaurant and headed inside. Wooseok felt vulnerable out in the open like that where they could be seen together by anyone. The odds were slim, but he was specifically avoiding Hangyul’s best friend which made things a lot more nerve wracking. But it was okay. He could be friends with whomever he wanted to, and so what if that included Hangyul. He didn’t own him.

They sat down and ordered four servings to start out with. It wasn’t a lot, but for two  _ broke _ people, it was a frugal guessing game paired with several refills of side dishes.

It did feel nice to make sure he was well fed, though. At least he could do that much. And Hangyul ate a lot. He wasn’t trying to, but he looked like it had been his first real meal in days, and Wooseok wondered if it had been. 

They made each other wraps, some with dubious ingredients, and spent the evening talking and enjoying each other’s company. Maybe having a friend to spend all of his time with wasn’t so bad.

“Tell me something,” Hangyul said, working on his next bite. “It’s none of my business, but why did you disappear?”

Wooseok took a breath and thought for a moment how to answer him without seeming pathetic. “I wanted a fresh start. I wanted a clean break for everyone involved.”

He nodded like he understood.

“How is he,” Wooseok asked the forbidden question.

Hangyul avoided his gaze and answered plainly. “He’s fine.”

“Do you see him much?”

“Not lately,” he said. “I’ve been busy. With school and stuff.”

“Mmm,” he said, ready to drop it himself. “How is school?”

He let out an exasperated groan. “I’m this close to quitting and becoming a model or something.”

“You’re not tall enough to be a model,” Wooseok pointed out.

“But I am handsome enough,” he said, immune to Wooseok’s insults. 

Wooseok rolled his eyes, unable to believe how cocky he was. “What are you having problems with?”

“Mostly this research paper,” he said. “I wish I could have picked an easier topic.”

“Do you want help?”

“Do you know anything about stem cells?” He looked at him, hopeful.

Wooseok frowned. “No.”

Hangyul pouted. “That’s okay. It’s too much to ask.”

“Unless you just want a study buddy,” Wooseok offered, not wanting to let him down. “I can be very good at looking things up.”

Hangyul waved him off. “That’s okay, you have a busy job. The last thing you want to do is  _ homework.” _

“That’s true. Homework does sound awful.”

“It  _ is  _ awful,” Hangyul said. “It’s not worth it.”

“It will be,” Wooseok promised, placing his hand on Hangyul’s in support with a gentle smile meant to offer strength and encouragement to a friend having a rough time. He gave it a squeeze and went back to his dinner, minding his own business and ignoring the lingering gaze that followed.

  
  


Hangyul’s presence became a part of Wooseok’s routine as much as brushing his teeth or wearing his glasses was. If he didn’t have morning glasses, he spent Wooseok’s shift at the cafe, spending less and less money on coffee and cakes as he was less likely to get kicked out. He didn’t bother Wooseok while he worked, too busy working on his schoolwork to look up from his laptop half the time.

Wooseok liked seeing him every day. Sometimes he only stopped in before his class to say hi and get a quick pick-me-up, but he always managed to brighten his day.

At first it had all been rather random and spontaneous. Neither asked for the other’s schedules so Wooseok had no idea when his classes were, and Hangyul had no idea when Wooseok was scheduled to work except that he specifically only worked in the mornings and sometimes into the midday. After a few days of guessing and waiting long after his shift was over to see if Hangyul would stop by, the courtesy texts started.

_ I can’t come by today. _

_ Good luck at school! _

_ I’m not working today. _

_ You wanna do something? _

_ I’ll be late coming by _

_ I’ll wait for you. _

So Wooseok waited. It was fifteen minutes past the time when he was supposed to go home, but his legs weren’t interested in moving too far yet. He tried to lift them one by one, but it resulted in a pathetic heavy shuffle that was better left untested. 

He stood outside of the cafe with his apron in a bundle in his arms. A cold front came in out of nowhere, and he shivered from the chill that passed through his thin work shirt sleeves. He couldn’t wait to go home and change into something warmer before crawling into bed where he could finally relax.

“Wooseok!” A low voice called out.

Wooseok jumped, startled and turned around to wave at him. Hangyul’s bag was slung over his shoulder with papers barely wedged in and his windswept hair stuck up on all sides. Wooseok smiled and walked towards him to meet him, almost skipping as he did.

“How was school,” he asked.

Hangyul scrunched his face up in pain. “I think my professors have a bet to see who can make us suffer the most.”

“Who’s winning?”

“Math,” he groaned.

“ _ Ahhhh, _ ” Wooseok said. “Is that where you just came from?”

“Yeah, but I have to go back in a couple of hours.”

“Oh,” he couldn’t hide his disappointment.

“But let’s get going,” Hangyul said, perking up.

“Where are we going?” Wooseok asked, still following him anyway.

“Home,” he sighed.

“Home?”

“I want to take you back real quick before I have to go back to class.”

Wooseok laughed. “You don’t have to do that. I can just take the bus.”

Hangyul waved him off. “My car smells a lot better than a bus.”

“Does it,” Wooseok teased.

Hangyul scowled. “At least it does before you make it smells like perfume.”

“I smell  _ great,”  _ Wooseok said, giving his shirt a sniff when Hangyul wasn’t looking.

“You smell okay,” he grumbled.

“ _ Great,”  _ Wooseok insisted.

Hangyul shook his head, already exhausted. “I should make you take the bus.”

“I’ll do it,” he said, unthreatened.

“No, you won’t,” Hangyul sighed.

Wooseok smiled, quite pleased with himself for being annoying even though he was getting a free ride home. What other ways could he be annoying that day, he wondered.

When they made it back to Wooseok’s building, Hangyul looked like he had aged three more years. Honestly, if they never spoke again it would have been entirely Wooseok’s fault for pushing every button the boy had, but even if he was terrible, for some reason Hangyul came back.

For another week, they spent every day together even if it was only for fifteen minutes. It was like he had his life back, and he wasn’t plagued with thoughts of the past or worries for the future. He just had the present, and that was how it was supposed to be. He even considered going back to school if he could get accepted into one. He was a bit older than the current college entry pool, but he thought that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to try again.

His evening movies in bed were replaced with trips to the theater. They didn’t bother picking anymore. They just bought tickets for whatever was playing and hoped for the best. Wooseok learned that although he did not, in fact, feel fear, Hangyul was a big crybaby who liked to pretend like he didn’t openly sob during the sad parts. They both liked action movies and would feed off of the other’s adrenaline, sometimes smacking the other in excitement or grabbing the other’s arm during an intense scene where the hero’s life was at stake.

Hangyul stopped mainlining coffee in the mornings, and that was mostly because Wooseok made him go to bed earlier. They texted constantly, but when 11 p.m. came, Wooseok convinced him to sleep. He would never admit it, but lying in bed and texting (or bothering) Hangyul until he fell asleep made him have better dreams even if they came with an underlying layer of guilt that he couldn’t place like it was wrong for him to have them.

Wooseok woke up to a day off. He slept in and stretched across his bed, happy to finally get some time to himself away from work. He sleepily reached for his phone to check the time. It was 10 a.m., and he had a text message from Hangyul.

_ Good morning~ _

Wooseok closed his eyes and groaned. He forgot to tell him he wouldn’t be there.

_ OMG I forgot to tell you I’m not working today!!! _

A few minutes passed before he got a response. 

_ That’s ok I’m in class right now hahaha enjoy your day off  _

_ Don’t text in class >( _

_ You can’t stop meee~ _

_ I’m not going to text you anymore!!! _

_ Hahaha whatever you say~ _

Wooseok huffed.  _ Annoying.  _ He dropped his phone on his bed and fell down upon his pillow and smiled. 

His phone went off again.

_ Ya, Wooseok. What are you doing later? _

_ Idk I have to check my schedule why _

_ What schedule lol _

_ … _

_ Let’s do something _

_ Like what? _

_ It’s a surprise _

_ You’re so annoying _

_ Shhhh I’m trying to take notes _

_ OMG BYE _

Wooseok laughed to himself, curious as to what they could possibly do that would have been a secret. Movies and food weren’t a secret. He also forgot to give him a time, so what was Wooseok supposed to do, wait around all day? He had important things to take care of.

He forced himself out of bed because he wasn’t sure how much time he had to get anything done with such a mysterious schedule. He was excited, though, and he couldn’t place why. It didn’t matter because he had to run to the store before he ran out of time. 

He washed up and threw on a loose fitting sweater and white pants to head out. He just needed to pick up a few things from the market so it probably wouldn’t take long. The phone in his pocket grew heavy as he waited in anticipation, walking around the grocery store aimlessly.

As he left with enough food to get him by until his next day off, he noticed a candy display near the register. Hangyul was young and foolish, and young and foolish people loved chocolates so therefore Wooseok came to the conclusion that as his older and much wiser friend, he should buy him some and then make him share it with him. Yes, that was the nice and responsible thing to do. 

Hangyul texted him once he got out of his first class. He had another right after so they couldn’t talk much, but Wooseok did learn that he had to get ready to leave by 5:30. That at least settled his nerves.

He spent the rest of the day catching up on a show and cleaning up his apartment, happy that he wasn’t terribly rushed.

The time came to leave, and he met Hangyul outside.

“Where are we going,” he asked.

“Hmm,” he smiled devilishly. “It’s a secret.”

Wooseok looked at him, suspicious. “What if I don’t get in the car?”

“Then you’ll have to stay home,” Hangyul said. “Let’s go.”

Wooseok huffed. He half expected him to threaten to carry him, and a part of him was disappointed he hadn’t. Although he definitely couldn’t carry him because he was too small himself.

They got in the car, and Wooseok pulled out his present. “I got you something.”

He opened the box of candy and poured out the chocolates into Hangyul’s hand. 

“For me? You shouldn’t have,” he said before tossing them into his mouth. They were caramel centered, and he quickly realized that eating them all at once was a bad idea. “Mmm. Chewy.”

“You have to share with me, though,” Wooseok said, popping a chocolate into his own mouth.

“What if I don’t want to,” Hangyul said.

“I won’t buy you anymore candy,” he said plainly.

Hangyul stuck out his hand for more and batted his eyes. Wooseok rolled his and poured out another handful of pieces.

“Thank you,” he said sweetly.

“So where are we going?”

“It’s a  _ secret,”  _ he insisted.

_ “Why?”  _ Wooseok whined.

Hangyul shifted in his seat. “It’s just something I want to do with you, okay?”

Wooseok blinked at the sudden seriousness, but he didn’t press the issue further except for in amusing ways.

“Is it going to be fun?” Wooseok asked, hoping to bring back Hangyul’s excitement. “Will there be a lot of people there?”

“There will be people,” Hangyul said, careful not to give it away. “Don’t worry you won’t have to talk to any of them.”

“Am I that rude?” Wooseok laughed.

“No, you’re just shy,” he said. “When you’ve warmed up, you never shut up though. So fussy.”

Wooseok stared at him, agape. “Not true!”

“Fussy, fussy, fussy,” Hangyul teased. 

Wooseok swatted at him. “No more candy for you.”

Safe at the stop light, Hangyul rolled his head over to look at him and poked his bottom lip out.

“Don’t pout,” Wooseok scolded.

Hangyul batted his eyes sadly.

“Oh my god, fine, take the candy,” he said, ready to fight him. This time he directly fed him like a giant awful baby who was testing his last nerves.

Hangyul wiggled his eyebrows and went back to driving while Wooseok thought of more questions.

“Will it be noisy?”

Hangyul hummed. “It could be.”

“Could be?”

“Depending on how you look at it,” he said.

Wooseok clicked his tongue against the back of his teeth. “I honestly have no idea where this could be.”

“That’s the idea,” he smiled to himself, satisfied.

Wooseok gave up and spent the ride staring out the window, daydreaming comfortably.

They pulled up to a school, and Wooseok hadn’t expected that at  _ all.  _ Like of all the places they could have hung out, a children’s school wasn’t at the top of the list. Without asking any questions, he followed Hangyul inside. There were other people there too, most of them much older than they were. Everyone was dressed nicely, but not so much that he felt out of place. 

They followed a path of arrows through the school that a staff member had taped to the walls to provide directions to Hangyul’s secret location before reaching a line of adults and stepped in.

“What is this?” Wooseok whispered, close enough to brush his mouth against Hangyul’s ear. Hangyul shuttered as if it tickled.

“You’ll see,” he whispered back. He gave Wooseok’s hand a gentle, encouraging squeeze.

Wooseok folded his arms across his chest and tried not to pout. Even this close, he couldn’t figure out what was going on. Hangyul looked calm, though. He idly shifted his weight back and forth on his feet as the line slowly moved forward. Wooseok wondered what he was thinking about.

They reached the door, and he pulled out two orange tickets from his pocket and handed it to a woman working at a white table. She placed the tickets into a large, clear plastic bucket and handed them two armbands. 

They helped each other put theirs on without making it too tight or uncomfortable.

“Is there a carnival inside,” Wooseok whispered.

“Just wait,” he laughed. “It’s almost time.”

The entered a large auditorium that was already filled sparingly with guests. He followed him to a pair of empty seats near the front, and based on the large curtained stage, he guessed they were going to watch a play.

“Okay, now you have to tell me,” Wooseok whispered.

Hangyul leaned over, pressing their heads together. “We’re going to watch something and then I’ll answer all of your questions.”

“Okay,” Wooseok said.

They whispered back and forth as they waited for the show to start. Wooseok couldn’t hide his excitement for whatever was behind the curtain, and Hangyul was giddy that Wooseok was excited. 

The lights dimmed before Wooseok could start bouncing in his seat from anticipation, and the curtain lifted. The audience clapped as the first children stepped out on stage.

_ I’m going to cry. _

None of them could have been older than eight or nine, and they were dressed up historically. The production started with a song featuring an off key chorus of children and one very passionate child dressed as an emperor who probably had a future in theatre.

They sang, they fought with plastic swords, they danced, they fought with more swords, and they even battled a dragon which looked to be three small children gleefully running around the stage in a decorative red tube.

It was the cutest play he had ever seen, and Wooseok couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed and smiled that much. At one point he was doubled over in tears from laughing too hard as the children performed their play.

At the end of the performance, the kids lined up to take a bow, and the audience stood up to cheer for them. It was wonderful, and he didn’t want it to be over. He followed Hangyul out, and he was surprised that they didn’t speak to anyone. Did he know someone in the play? Wouldn’t they have stopped by to say hello?

He didn’t say anything on the way to the car about it. He just had a content smile on his face, lost in thought, and Wooseok wanted to know what he was thinking.

“Thank you for coming with me,” Hangyul said when they finally sat down.

Wooseok wanted to say that he hadn’t actually given him a choice in the matter, but he didn’t feel like joking for some reason. This was obviously important to him. “It was so much fun. I can’t believe how cute they were.”

“They are pretty cure, right?” He wrinkled his nose. As they drove off, Hangyul finally felt like explaining himself. “I volunteer at an orphanage on the weekends, and the kids get to put on a play a few times a year.”

“Who were all those people then?” Wooseok asked, assuming they had been parents.

“Teachers, volunteers, donors, I’m not sure,” Hangyul guessed. “I’m just glad they had someone to cheer for them.”

“I’m glad I got to,” Wooseok admitted. “You have to bring me to all of the other plays, okay?”

Hangyul laughed. “Okay.”

They skipped going somewhere for food, both preferring to enjoy the cool air after being trapped in a dusty auditorium for an hour. There was a park not far from where they both lived, so Hangyul parked his car at his building, and they walked towards the park. A vendor nearby sold skewered chicken which honestly sounded more appetizing than anything they could have picked up at a restaurant at that moment.

They grabbed their food and walked towards the park, snacking as they went.

“I wish it was always this temperature,” Wooseok said.

“Me too,” he agreed. 

The sun was beginning to set, and there truly hadn’t been a better way to end such a nice afternoon. They

walked for a bit before sitting down on a bench to rest their feet.

“I wish we had something for the birds,” Hangyul said. “I don’t think you’re supposed to feed them chicken.”

“I don’t know a lot about bird ethics, but I don’t think so either.”

Hangyul snorted. “Guess they’re on their own.”

“Next time we’ll bring snacks for them,” Wooseok said. “I didn’t realize how close you lived.”

“Yeah, just a building over,” he said. 

“Not closer to campus?”

“It just turned out this way,” he said. “The rent is a little better out here.”

Wooseok nodded. “That’s true. That’s how I get to live alone.”

“You live alone?” He asked, surprised.

“You don’t?” 

Hangyul shook his head. “I have a roommate. We went to school together and ended up going to the same college.”

“That’s lucky,” Wooseok said. “Do you like living together?”

“It’s a small space so sometimes it’s hard to concentrate,” he said.

“Is that why you come to the coffee shop so much?”

Hangyul looked at him quizzically. He shook his head and smiled like he couldn’t believe the question.

“I’m glad you started coming in,” Wooseok said at his silence. 

“Oh yeah?”

“We got to start hanging out because of it, right?”

“That’s true,” he said. “But we’ve always kind of known each other.”

“Through a mutual friend,” Wooseok pointed out.

“A mutual friend,” he repeated. “Do you still miss him?”

Wooseok shook his head. “Not really.”

“It’s okay if you do,” he said. “You’re allowed to miss people.”

“I used to,” he said. “For a long time, actually. I didn’t think I would stop missing him, but what’s the point anymore?”

“What happened between you two?”

Wooseok let out a long weighted sigh. “What did he tell you?”

“He didn’t.”

“Even though it was my fault?” He asked, suspicious. 

“Knowing him, that’s probably why didn’t,” Hangyul said.

Wooseok fought off a dull ache in his chest that wanted him to keep the words inside at any cost. “We started fighting a lot over stupid stuff. We didn’t get to spend any time together, and I got stupid and jealous, and then one day I woke up and thought ‘if we never see each other again, would that be so terrible’, and I left because that was a thought no one should ever have about someone they care about.”

Hangyul nodded, listening carefully with his eyebrows pinched together. “And is it?”

“Is what?”

“Is it terrible that you’ve never seen him since you disappeared,” he said.

“It was,” Wooseok admitted. “I think for a while I thought it was the worst mistake of my life.”

“And now?”

“I don’t miss him anymore,” he said, feeling shy about the topic especially with who he was talking about it with. Seungyoun had respected him enough obviously to not talk about it to his own best friend. “Can we talk about something else?”

Hangyul nodded, and they sat quietly as they both thought about different things. They weren’t the only people at the park, but it was still painfully quiet.

“I’m glad you came here with me,” he said finally. “And that you’ve spent so much time with me these last couple of weeks.”

“It’s been a lot of fun,” he said, happy and surprised that the sudden niceness didn’t make things feel awkward. “I’m glad that I have a friend like you in my life.”

Hangyul looked out into the distance, deep in thought. He took off his glasses and wiped the lenses on his shirt and took a breath. “I’m not trying to be your friend.”

Wooseok blinked. “What?”

He sighed and frowned, avoiding his gaze. Wooseok wasn’t sure what he was saying. They were friends right? That’s what this was, wasn’t? Why else would he have spent so much time with him if he didn’t want to. Was Wooseok just the old man with a grandfatherly smile he felt sorry for? The kind of old man that a person didn’t want to disappoint by not eating their food no matter how spicy it was?

“I don’t know how else I can say it,” he said, tired. He sounded more hurt than mad, but Wooseok wasn’t so sure. “You can’t obviously tell me you had no idea.”

Wooseok bit down on his lip, confronted with a conversation he wasn’t ready to have. There was another thought that maybe he had pushed the possibility of the younger having feelings aside because the idea of that was ridiculous. He was just a kid. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to say.”

“Did you really not know?” He looked at him with shaking eyes, the frown on his mouth drawing downwards in a way Wooseok couldn’t deny anymore.

“We can’t,” he said. “It’s not right, and you know it. Being friends is sketchy enough but if we… he’s your best friend.”

Hangyul looked down and nodded. He laughed weakly to himself and perked back up. “I guess I forgot, right? No big deal.”

_ “Hangyul… _ ”

“Listen, I’ve gotta go take care of some stuff before it gets late, but I’ll see you later, alright?”

He stood up and walked off towards the direction of his building. Wooseok got up to stop him, but the words wouldn’t come out.

_ Wait!  _ Wooseok’s stomach flipped, and he covered his face with his hands. He would forgive him, wouldn’t he? Everything would be fine.

Hangyul didn’t show up at the cafe the next morning. There hadn’t been a good morning text, but there didn’t always need to be. Normally when he couldn’t stop by, he let him know, though. That day there was nothing.

Every time the door opened, Wooseok caught himself looking. Hoping. But he never came.

At the end of his shift, Wooseok lingered longer than he had to, waiting. He sat at a table, his apron in a bundle in his lap, and picked at a sandwich, but he didn’t have much of an appetite. An hour passed with him watching the door to no avail, and then he realized he had waited long enough. It was time to go home.

Wooseok took the bus home, his face pressed against the window, the cold glass numbing him. If it wasn’t such a short ride, he might have fallen asleep and let it take him somewhere far away where he could disappear again.

He walked past the park where they last saw each other. He could see Hangyul’s building not far away, and for a stupid moment, he hoped he would see him before he made it home. But he didn’t. 

He went home and changed into his pajamas, crawled onto his bed, opened his laptop to watch a movie, and sighed. He didn’t want to watch a movie on his computer, he wanted to watch a movie at the theater with Hangyul. Why did he miss him so much? They didn’t have to see each other every day, and as much as he hated to hurt him, Wooseok was right. They couldn’t be more than friends, but could they be friends? 

He picked up his phone to apologize, but he didn’t know what he should apologize for so he didn’t. He didn’t say anything, and instead, he just went to bed. 

Hangyul didn’t show up the next day either. Wooseok pulled out his phone and started typing.

_ There’s a coffee here with your name on it if you want it. _

A few moments passed before he saw him typing on the screen.

_ Thanks, but I’m trying to cut back. _

Wooseok closed his eyes and let out a labored breath like he could cry, wondering exactly what it was that he was cutting back from. 

He would forgive him one day, but Hangyul needed to be hurt long enough to forget him. Maybe they had spent too much time together and had gotten carried away. Wooseok knew better, but Hangyul had to realize it on his own. That was just how it had to be.

But why did he miss him so much?

Another day passed, and Hangyul never came by the cafe. The dull ache in Wooseok’s chest was replaced by a gnawing sharp pain that threatened to devour him from the inside. Why did things have to turn out this way? It wasn’t fair. He wondered how long it would be before they could talk again. He told himself it would only be until Hangyul’s feelings weren’t hurt anymore. He was suffering in a different way, and Wooseok had to respect that and keep his distance.

They were suffering differently. He was confident about that.

Another day passed, and he couldn’t stand it anymore. He needed to do something. He needed to get away from his apartment and live again, but he didn’t want to be by himself.

He picked up his phone and searched for a contact.

_ Hey you busy? _

He waited patiently for his old friend Seungwoo to reply. He would know what to do, and if he didn’t, he would know how to distract him.

_ I’m at work what’s up _

_ Can we hang out tonight? _

_ You good? _

_ Yeah just need to get out _

_ Ok I’ll meet you at the spot _

The “spot” was a tent bar that they used to hang out at a lot, and Wooseok wasn’t sure if it was even still there after all that time. They hadn’t hung out in years, and yet somehow Seungwoo was willing to meet him at a moment’s notice. He really did not appreciate him enough.

Still undeniably upset, he crawled back into bed to lie in the dark until it was time to leave. He thought about sending him a message to see if Hangyul was doing well, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Maybe he could say something to him the next day. It would be okay then.

He met Seungwoo at the spot and was greeted with a warm hug only Seungwoo could give. He was much taller than him and lifted him slightly off the ground.

“Why do you always do this,” Wooseok said, his feet dangling.

“Because you hate it,” Seungwoo said, setting him back down. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been fine,” he said as they sat down. “How about you?”

Seungwoo eyed him. “You wouldn’t have asked me to meet you if you were fine.”

“Can’t I miss my best friend,” Wooseok teased. 

“You can’t call me that if you never come out to see me,” he said, feigning hurt.

“It’s not my fault if we’re both busy,” he said.

Seungwoo sighed. “I guess not.”

They ordered trotters and soju — a classic combination for them and the only decent snack they could get at the “spot”.

Wooseok waited until the alcohol slowly warmed him from the inside before he said what he had to say. 

“What’s on your mind,” Seungwoo asked.

“My  _ friend _ has a problem,” he said.

“You friend?” Seungwoo raised an eyebrow. “And his problem is your problem now, I guess?”

“I happen to be an empathetic person,” Wooseok pointed out.

“That’s true,” he agreed. “What’s your friend’s problem?”

“My friend has been seeing someone lately,” he started.

“Is it serious?”

He shook his head. “Just as friends, but the other guy thought it meant more than it did and now they’re not speaking.”

“I see,” Seungwoo said. “So your friend isn’t interested in him?”

Wooseol tilted his head, considering it. “I wouldn’t say that, exactly, but there’s another problem.”

“Hmm?”

“My friend used to be  _ involved  _ with his best friend,” he explained.

“How involved?” Seungwoo asked. “Did they hook up or something?”

“More like a loving long term relationship,” Wooseok said. “According to my friend.”

“Well, I don’t think it’s  _ wrong  _ exactly,” Seungwoo thought. “I mean, how long has it been since they broke up?”

“About a year,” Wooseok said. “Give or take.”

Seungwoo hummed. “It sounds like your friend cares a lot about both of them.”

“He said that he doesn’t want either of them getting hurt,” he agreed.

“And he probably doesn’t want himself to get hurt again either,” Seungwoo pointed out.

“That’s possible too,” Wooseok said, ignoring the ache in his heart that the conversation amplified.

“I think he should go for it,” he said, having another drink.

“You do?” Wooseok asked, surprised. “Isn’t it too risky?”

“Everything is risky,” Seungwoo said. “But if they stay away from each other, aren’t they the ones suffering?”

“I guess,” he said.

“You know, you should tell your friend that they say the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else.”

Wooseok looked down and wrung his hands. 

“He doesn’t deserve that,” he said quietly.

Seungwoo leaned in and lowered his voice. “Then why are you sitting here talking to me about it instead of out running around with your new boyfriend?”

Wooseok put his head on the table and sighed. “I told you it was my friend!”

“Please,” Seungwoo said, exasperated. “Just say what you want to say. Do you like him?”

“Yes,” Wooseok groaned, not lifting his head.

“Do you want to be with him?”

He sighed and looked up. “Isn’t that a terrible idea?”

“Would it make you happy?”

“Maybe.”

“Would it make him happy?”

“Maybe.”

“Are you living your life to make a third person happy?”

“No.”

“Then go get him before he comes to his senses,” Seungwoo said. “But maybe tomorrow because if you confess right now, you might puke on his shoe.”

Wooseok burped. “Good call.”

Wooseok woke up with a nasty hangover that left his mouth dry and his head throbbing. It was enough to distract him from the ache in his chest but not enough to weaken his resolve. He was going to make things right no matter how much it sucked or no matter how bad he felt.

He picked up his phone and sent Hangyul the first message in days after he had said he didn’t want to talk. Specifically that he was “trying to cut back”. On him.

_ We need to talk  _

He woke up earlier than Hangyul did because of his job, so he didn’t expect an immediate response, but when his phone went off, he thought his heart would explode.

_ No we don’t _

Wooseok closed his eyes tight and huffed.

_ It’s important - please? _

A few minutes passed, but Hangyul finally responded.

_ I have to be at the orphanage today _

_ What about tonight? _

_ I have to work on my paper _

_ Do it here then. I’ll be your study buddy _

A few more minutes passed as the other thought of what he was supposed to say.

_ Is something wrong? _

Wooseok wasn’t sure he could get through to him, but he was desperate. Honestly, Hangyul had every right to keep his distance for a while while he processed the rejection that Wooseok should have never given.

_ It’s just really important ok _

_ Ask nicely _

He huffed again, ready to fight him. He was going to kick his ass for this. He knew it. He was going to have to. Hangyul was being difficult on purpose.

_ Can you please come over so we can talk and work on school stuff? _

_ I’ll think about it _

That was as close to a confirmation as he was going to get, and he had to live with that. He got dressed and went to work, not expecting to see him there not long after they opened.

“Four iced and four hot Americanos please,” Hangyul said.

“You’re back,” Wooseok said, his heart racing. Hangyul had bags under his eyes, and his hair was uncombed. He didn’t look well.

“It’s my turn to bring coffee to the other volunteers,” he said simply like it didn’t matter, but Wooseok happened to know that there were a dozen coffee shops in their neighborhood far away from Wooseok’s.

“Do you want any bread too? For breakfast?” 

He shook his head. “Just the coffee, please.”

Hangyul waited patiently near the counter, not looking at Wooseok as he worked. Wooseok had to pretend like it didn’t sting that he wouldn’t. Maybe they wouldn’t get to talk, afterall. 

“Here you go,” he said, passing the coffee to him in two carriers.

“Thanks,” Hangyul said. “I’ll be by later this evening when I’m done, if that’s okay.”

“That’s fine,” Wooseok said, hopeful.

“I have a lot I need to say too.”

By the look on his face, it didn’t seem like it was going to be a good conversation. He wanted to stop him before he left so he could tell him he mad made a mistake, but he was at work. It wasn’t worth risking losing his job chasing after a customer he would surely see again even if it was the last time.

A strange melancholy fell over him for the rest of the day that seeped its way into his coffee beans. He had to remake several orders throughout the day, and he worried he was one bad pour away from getting called into a meeting for a good scolding. He loathed those meetings.

At the end of his shift, he went home and took a shower. If he was going to hurt, he was at least going to smell good for it. He put on something nice but comfortable, and he waited. He watched a movie, and he cleaned up his apartment to kill time. For the first time since he moved in, he worried that it was too small. What if it suffocated them both. He should have picked a better meeting place.

A few hours passed, and he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket due to a message from the only person he wanted to see.

_ I’m outside _

_ Ok i’ll come down _

He hurried out, almost forgetting to put on his shoes. His heart raced, and he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to fix things, but it was time to try.

He saw him standing on the sidewalk, not lingering around the door. 

“Hey!” Wooseok called out and ran to him. He had his bag slung over his shoulder like he intended to stay which was a good sign.

“Hey,” he said, not matching his enthusiasm.

“I’m so glad you came because I wanted to say–,” he started.

“I shouldn’t have acted like I did,” Hangyul interrupted him. “It wasn’t right for me to expect more than friendship when I wasn’t clear enough in the beginning.”

“No, that’s not–.”

“It’s fine,” he said. “I was mad at myself, but there’s no reason we can’t be friends, right?”

“Right, actually–.”

“I brought my homework if that’s okay,” he said.

There was a lot Wooseok wanted to say, but he thought that Hangyul didn’t want him to. But  _ he _ wanted to. He wanted to say that he had made a stupid decision, but instead he just lead him upstairs. Hangyul didn’t say anything, and he still looked exhausted the way he did that morning.  _ He doesn’t want to be here. _

“How were the kids?”

“Huh?” Hangyul asked, snapping out of a thought. “They were great. They didn’t believe me when I said I came to their play so they insisted on singing all of their songs for me.”

“Ahhh, I wish I could have seen that,” Wooseok said. “They’re all so cute. Maybe I can come with you to volunteer sometime?”

“You don’t have to,” he said quietly.

“I won’t if you don’t want me to.”

“I didn’t say that,” he defended himself. 

They reached Wooseok’s apartment, and Wooseok apologized for the size of it, but Hangyul said it looked just like his except without all of Yohan’s stuff. Wooseok laughed. He couldn’t imagine two people living in such a space.

Hangyul stood around awkwardly, not sure what to do, and Wooseok said he could pretend his bed was a couch because it basically was. He sat down and took out his laptop ready to work.

“Before you start,” Wooseok said, still standing. He needed to say what he had to say while he had the ability to pace. This required pacing. “I have to say something.”

“You don’t have to.”

“If I don’t talk, I will literally explode,” Wooseok warned.

“Fine, then by all means,” Hangyul gestured.

“Okay,” he took a breath. “Right. So, I’m an idiot. I should have realized what was going on and–.”

“Stopped it, I get it,” he said, his eyes closed, stressed.

“No, I was going to say I shouldn’t have pushed you away.”

“I’m fine, Wooseok.”

_ “Shut up, for a minute this is important.” _

Hangyul closed his mouth tightly, lowering his laptop screen.

“I think I like you,” Wooseok said.

“You think?” He said, suspicious.

“No, I mean I know I do, but the situation is complicated,” he said.

“It is complicated,” he agreed.

Wooseok sat down and sighed, unable to continue. “What are you working on?”

“More stem cells,” he said, quietly. 

Wooseok pulled out his own laptop, and they worked together for a while without saying anything that wasn’t specifically related to Hangyul’s homework.

He didn’t notice himself slide closer bit by bit, closing the space between them, but soon their arms were stuck together as they worked. He could smell the faint scent of shampoo and laundry detergent clinging to his skin. He smelt nice. There were parts of him that were soft and charming and some that were rugged and foolish. He did like him, and he blew it.

“Can I ask you a question,” Hangyul said, not looking up from his screen. 

Wooseok prepared his hands to type something. “Yeah.”

“You said you like me?”

“I think I said that,” he said. He turned to face him, realizing how impossibly close they were. He looked down at his lips just for a second, but it was enough to put butterflies in his stomach.

Hangyul reached a hand out and touched his waist like he was bracing them both up. “Why?”

Wooseok blinked. “What?”

“Is it because you think you’re going to lose me if you don’t,” he said, his voice low and serious.

“No,” he said honestly. 

They leaned in closer to each other. It was an odd time to, considering, but he felt drawn in inexplicably. 

“Aren’t you worried,” Hangyul said in a low whisper.

“I don’t care.”

Hangyul kissed him first, and Wooseok inhaled sharply, not expecting the surge that it sent through his entire body. The hand tightened its grip around his waist, and Wooseok balled Hangyul’s shirt in his fist, overcome.

“Wait,” Wooseok pulled away, out of breath. He wasn’t able to complete a thought, but he was able to get out the word  _ laptop. _

They set the computers safely on the ground, and Wooseok lunged for him. Hangyul was strong though. He didn’t flinch at all even if they risked bumping teeth. Instead, he wrapped his arms around him, running his fingers through the back of his hair and pulled them both down on the bed.

He rolled Wooseok onto his back and leaned over him, allowing Wooseok to run his hand up the back of his shirt.

“Are you sure about this,” he asked.

“About what?” Wooseok said, his eyes glazed and his lips swollen.

“Me,” he said, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Wooseok lifted himself up to kiss him in response. It was slower and sweeter than the others had been and not as rushed. He felt a hand stroke the side of his cheek, and he remembered what Seungwoo had said. He wouldn’t use him like that. He was too special to him even if he was awful and annoying sometimes.

“You have to finish your paper,” Wooseok said between kisses.

“I’ll get it done,” he said. “I’m busy.”

Wooseok smiled against his mouth. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Hangyul ran his finger around Wooseok’s collar and smiled back. “You know what I’m doing.”

He shook his head and pushed his hands against his chest, almost ready to give up once he felt how toned it was. “Nuh uh, not until you get your grade back.”

“What?” He laughed.

“You heard me,” Wooseok kissed him again. “None of that until you pass.”

“What if I fail?”

“You’ll have to wait until next semester then,” Wooseok said, firm.

Hangyul collapsed onto him and whined into the crook of his neck.  _ “Noooo.” _

He started kissing his neck just gently enough that it tickled.

“Hey!” Wooseok cried out playfully. “Stop that at once!”

He giggled mischievously as he nipped at the skin. Wooseok couldn’t help but laugh. He wrapped his arms and legs around him in a full body hug and squeezed.

“Does this mean I get to kiss you now,” Hangyul asked, defeated by Wooseok’s bearlike grip.

“Isn’t that what you were just doing?”

“I mean whenever I want to,” he said.

“When do you want to?”

“All the time,” he said, leaving one more on his cheek before trying to sit up except Wooseok had no intention of letting him up yet.

“Like when?”

“Like when you’re at work and someone asks you for latte art that you can’t make,” he teased.

“No, you can’t kiss me at work,” Wooseok laughed.

Hangyul put his head on his shoulder and they laid together comfortably. He fit like a glove, and Wooseok didn’t want him to ever get up again.

“How about when you almost die from ghost pepper poisoning,” he asked.

“Nope, you can’t kiss me then either.”

He sighed. “Alright, when can I kiss you?”

“When I can’t get fired or puke on you,” Wooseok laughed.

“I’ve known you for a long time, and that could literally happen at any moment,” he pointed out.

Wooseok huffed, but then he kissed him again and made him forget what he was upset about

“Do it again,” Wooseok whispered.

Hangyul kissed him lightly, barely touching his mouth. “Like this?”

He shook his head.

“Like this?” He asked, applying a little more pressure.

“No,” he said against his mouth, wanting the real kind. He left his mouth slightly parted hoping he would take the hint.

“What if I don’t want to,” he said.

“You don’t want to?” Wooseok asked, flustered.

He laughed softly, and even though he couldn’t see it, he knew he was flashing his baby smile that made his heart melt. “I want to.”

He raised his head a little and looked down at him for a moment. He was radiant, and Wooseok wanted to keep him in his room in a little box forever.

“What are you doing,” he asked.

“Just looking,” Hangyul said. “You’re pretty when you’re like this.”

Wooseok looked up at him confused. “Like what?”

“Mine,” he said with the most shameless grin he had ever seen.

Wooseok made a disgusted face with gagging noises and pushed him away. “Awful! Terrible! I want a refund!”

“No!” He said, discarded like an old shoe. “You don’t get a refund!”

Wooseok wiped his mouth in horror. “Agh! Who let you in here!”

Hangyul let out a loud, happy laugh. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek down his neck.

“What have I done,” Wooseok cried out.

“Say it,” he said, leaving more kisses that made Wooseok squirm in a way he liked too much. As much as he wanted to fight him, he loved all this attention.

“Say what?” He said, pretending to wiggle away.

“Say you’re mine,” he said into his neck.

“What if I don’t?” He said playfully.

“I’ll make you,” he said.

“You’ll  _ make me?”  _

“Mhm,” he said, running his hands up Wooseok’s sweater.

Wooseok’s eyes fluttered, and he had to catch his breath.

“I won’t then.”

“You won’t?” He said, finding his earlobe and nibbling on the end.

“Nope,” Wooseok said, unsure if he could hold out much longer.

He pushed him back and climbed on top of him, pressing his knee between his legs just enough that Wooseok had to stop himself from lifting himself up against. 

“Say it,” he said, his voice low and rough. 

Wooseok’s heart pounded in his chest and up into his throat. If they kept this up, his blood wasn’t going to know where it was supposed to flow. 

He looked up at him, his eyes wide. Hangyul licked his lips idly, waiting for a response. As much as he had tried to push it away, there really wasn’t anyone else he would have rather been there with. He wasn’t using him, and he wondered in what moment it was it that he had fallen for him. Flashes of being dragged to different places gruffly, Hangyul slurping empty cups of coffee, children dancing in costumes, and the fiery hell of a ghost pepper chicken shack came into his mind, and before he could stop them, the words came out.

“I’m yours.”

For a moment Hangyul looked surprised, but then the words entered his mind and he descended on him like he had been waiting to do it for years. Suddenly Seungwoo’s words didn’t apply anymore because that wasn’t them. This was where Wooseok was supposed to be, and they weren’t about to wait until Hangyul’s grade came back.

“Say it again,” he said into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

“No,” Wooseok said.

Hangyul snorted. “You’re so annoying.”

Wooseok grabbed his face and pulled him to him kissing him once. “Do you want to get the lights or should I?”

The next morning Wooseok woke up in a pile of sheets, naked in his own bed. That was not the plan. He had intended to wait to prove to them both that he wasn’t using him to get over someone else, but he couldn’t help himself around him. It was like all the times he wanted to hold his hand when they walked places or put his head on his shoulder at the movies rushed in at once. He just wanted to touch him as much as he could now that he was allowed.

Hangyul was asleep next to him, clutching onto a pillow and completely out of it. His skin was surprisingly smooth, and he was all muscle. All he had on was a silver chain that hung from his neck. He pouted when he slept, and it was adorable.

He hated to wake him, but he didn’t think having him wake up naked and alone was the best way to start their relationship.

“Hangyul,” he whispered, stroking his cheek.

The other boy opened his eyes slowly and looked around like he didn’t know where he was, but when he saw Wooseok he smiled dumbly and stretched. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Wooseok laughed. Hangyul sleepily patted the spot next to him for Wooseok to come back, and he desperately wished he could. “I have to go to work for a few hours.”

Hangyul groaned. “Nooo.”

“Go back to sleep,” he said. “I just didn’t want you to wake up alone.”

“Thank you,” he said with a low, scratchy voice. “Let me take you to work.”

“No, it’s too early in the morning,” Wooseok insisted. “Go back to sleep.”

“If I take you to work, I get to spend more time with you,” he said, exhausted.

“You get to spend all your time with me,” he laughed. “It’s fine.”

“I need more time,” he pouted with his eyes closed. He finally sat up, his hair standing up in all directions out of it. “Let’s go take a shower.”

“Let’s?” Wooseok asked.

“Yes,” he said, pressing his sleepy head on his shoulder. “That’s more time.”

“You’re too tired to shower with me,” he said.

“Then wake me up,” he teased, and it was impossible to deny him, he learned. So he started his morning Hangyul’s way before he drove him to work. Honestly, giving in had been a blessing to him specifically because he was constantly getting pampered. Who was he to complain?

He came in for coffee after the shop officially opened and stayed to work on his homework even though it was a Sunday. Wooseok gave him his refill when he was too busy working to look up and notice his cup was empty, and when a customer was  _ particularly  _ chatty, Hangyul had an uncanny way of showing up at the counter to order more food. Wooseok didn’t mind that one bit.

At the end of shift he took him home to change into something comfortable, and Hangyul went back to his place to change into clean clothes and to drop his stuff off before they met again to go to their favorite place together, but this time they weren’t too interested in watching the movie.

Wooseok couldn’t help but think that this person who walked into his work by happenstance came into his life all at once and made it better. Even Hangyul was happier, and his grades improved (considering he lived at the coffee shop studying all day while Wooseok worked). They just made sense for each other, and Wooseok was grateful to have a friend like him in his life even if he wasn’t trying to be his friend. He wasn’t the type of person to get caught up in feelings, but as he watched Hangyul stumble over his words and make terrible date decisions, he dared to think he might have loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first official gyulcat! Please let me know if you liked it! I hope I did the pairing justice!!!
> 
> Twitter: @seungteefs


End file.
